Save some cake for Ki
by homodachis
Summary: What happens if you have short hair and a improper uniform on your first day at Ouran Academy? What happens if you wander into the third music room alone? Our dense, but lovable Tamaki thinks you're a guy and makes you join the host club! On hiatus.
1. Welcome!

Sorry this is so short. I wrote it in a notebook and when I typed it I couldn't think of a way to make it longer. R&R whatever that means. If it's good, do it

* * *

"Wake up Ki-chan! You'll be late for your first day at that Ouran place!" said my older sister and legal guardian. Well more like screamed at the top of her lungs because she's too lazy to get her butt off the sofa and come upstairs. I sat up and looked at the clock, 'OH CRAP!' I thought,"Sis, don't you mean even later for school?""Yeah, yeah whatever. At least I actually woke you up…"

I ignored her and proceeded to get dressed when I noticed something. We forgot to buy a uniform. Ignoring one more thing for the day, I slipped into skinny jeans and a loose T-shirt. I looked in the mirror and ruffled my short spiky hair a bit. It was black with a few red highlights in it and my eyes were green and glowed, even in the dark. There was nothing wrong with me and I knew it clear and well.

After being happy with my appearance, I slid down the stair railing and before you knew it, I was out of the door with a piece of toast in my mouth. After about 20 minutes of walking, I finally reached the school. It was beautiful. So beautiful that I got sidetracked with the entire inside décor and missed my classes for the whole day.

When I reached the door to the third music room I thought, 'How many are there?' before opening it only to be overwhelmed by rose petals and a group of six boys and a girl.

* * *

Was it good, OK? please tell me


	2. How did you know?

This one is longer and has a few humorous moments, so i hope it's good. If there are any errors, please tell me. I suck at making long things...

* * *

"Welcome~." They all said in unison. "What a rare guest we have today." said the blonde teen in the middle. All of the others were standing around him. I wonder why. "W-Where am I?" I asked, completely in shock.

My heart was beating almost out of my chest, and my face was probably really red, but the two twins replied perfectly synchronizing. "The Host Club, silly." Their voices dazed me so I didn't hear what the blonde had asked me. I just nodded, which was a bad thing because in the blink of an eye I was place on a sofa. Everyone looked like this was a normal thing to them but I just blanked for the time being.

When I woke up all of those screaming girls were gone, and someone was really close to my face. It was that blonde again. His eyes were purple. Wait, is that even possible? Never the less, I shoved his face out of the way and sat up. This day was officially weird.

"I'm lost. Can I leave now?"

"Are you sure you don't want to join, our little kitty?" said the twins.

"I didn't say I didn't want to. Wait, kitty?" my voice was dripping with innocence and pure confusion. 'That acting class I took really pays off sometimes'. I thought to myself before being crushed and suffocated in a hug by the prince-like blonde. "SO CUUUTTE~!" he said very loudly. My face started turning blue and the twins stated the obvious, thank god. So I was released and was gasping for air until… "We'll give you mouth-to-mouth," "If you need help breathing." said the twins.

"Drop dead you two." I said. The weirdness just keeps piling up. "Oh," said the one who almost killed me. "We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Tamaki, that's Kyouya." He said pointing to that guy with glasses. "The twins are Hikaru and Kaoru. The tall one's Mori-sempai and the boy on his shoulders is Hunny-sempai. Oh and this is Haruhi! " he said pointing to the girl. His eyes were freakishly shiny and he was crying. "You forgot someone!" said Hunny. "Who?" said Tamaki. "Usa-chan, Tamaki." said Mori in his monotone voice. "Usa-chan is the bunny that Hunny-sempai carries around." Tamaki said.

Haruhi sweatdropped and Tamaki was saying, "Welcome to the blah…blah you're now a blah, blah, blah so change into blah…blah…blah." And with a snap of his fingers, Hikaru and Kaoru were pushing me into a changing room. "If you need _anything _just call." One twin said while the other shoved a uniform in my face. I changed quickly, still a bit lost with my current situation. I half listened to Tamaki talking about important things that I didn't care about, so to make him SHUT UP, I said, "Hey Haruhi. I need to talk to you over there." And I pointed in a random direction.

She went over there and I followed. "Why are you wearing boy clothes Haruhi-chan?"

"Because I am one."

"You don't have to act anymore around me. It's obvious you're a girl in guys clothing. "

"You're not the one to talk."

"That _is _true. Boys are so dense aren't they Haruhi?" the last sentence I said loud on purpose so the rest of the Host Club could hear. I have to say, it was quite pleasing to see their reactions, so I walked up to Tamaki and said, "You know why? Because I'm a _girl._" And I kissed him on the nose.

* * *

I left you half hanging. Is that OK? I'm going somewhere so don't expect a new chapter for about a week. Review! That would make me so much happier.


End file.
